A book about Dragon and The Slayers (GajeelXLevty)
by AnimeWoman15
Summary: She got home and started to read a book she been wanting to read for a while. One chapter make her think and make notes that she wasn't aware she made. Then she find the Iron dragon slayer in her back room then only to find out what it like to have sex with a slayer.


Rain. The only time when I can stay home and not be bothered by any one from the guild. The rain came down hard as I made my way to my apartment. The elevator was out of order so I had to take the stairs. I got up to my door and unlocked it.

I enter my room to the smell of ink and paper. A smile came on my face as I took my jacket off and put my bag down. I sighed with relief as I put the kettle on for some tea and got changed in to my new pyjamas. The top was thin straps and lace with the exception on the chest area; it had dark green fabric under the light green lace. The pants went from white, light green to dark green.

The kettle started to whistle when I got out of the bed room, I turned the burner off and pored the hot water in to the biggest cup I own with three tea bags at the bottom. I let the tea steep as I looked for a book to read. I looked throw almost all of the books on my selves when I found one that I bought a whiled back when, a certain dragon slayer joined out guild. I thought about it for a min and decide to read this one. I put the book on the table and got the rest of my tea ready.

I sat down on one of my bean bags and picked up the book. "Chapter one. History of Dragons and Dragon slayers…" I read out loud to my self. I read a few chapters before I got to one chapter that kind of made be blush. _Dragon slayer mating._

I thought for a few minutes and then decide to read it out loud like I did for the other chapters.

"_Dragon slayers have different hormones the regular mages or humans so there feeling for sexual love come differently. When a dragon slayer gets to a certain level of magic there hormones kick in and make this a bit more aggressive or rough with other people."_

"_When a dragon slayer sex hormones kick in it tells them to find a mate and mark them. They will usually try to fight the hormones for as long as they can, but when it becomes too much they won't be aware to what they will do to the mate they chose." _

I put the book down a took a sip of my tea. I thought and giggled a bit. "I guess it wouldn't effect Gajeel." I began to read the book again when I got to the last paragraph.

"_Dragon slayers if having those hormones will usually pick a mate with opposite body structure, personality and magic. For example; if the dragon slayer was tall, strong and rough with a cold personality they would usually pick a mate with small weak and soft body and with a kind personally." _

I put the book down a drink the rest of my tea. I sighed and got up, I made my way to the kitchen when I felt a cold draft, a shiver went down my back and I look at the direction the wind came from. The balcony doors were open.

"I though those were locked…"

I went to the door and shut them. I was about to go back when I stepped in some thing wet. I looked down to see some puddles, but they were shaped like feet. I got scared a bit, and then I heard a door slam shut at the back. I slowly made my way too the back of the condo. I got to the door that was closed; I slowly reach for the door handle when I heard a thud and some one cursing.

I opened the door and turned the light on under 10 seconds. I was surprise of what I found and the person who was in the room. Gajeel was sitting on the floor rubbing his head and mumbling some thing.

"Gajeel? What are you doing in my home?" I asked the male dragon slayer when he looked at me.

"I was looking for some thing, and you were doing something so you didn't hear me bang on the front door for 3 minutes so I went throw the balcony ones. And you might need new locks for them." He said with his unique laugh.

"Sorry, and next time if you do that let me know you in my house, I though you were a bugler." The scrip mage said while helping Gajeel up.

I notice he was all wet and cold so I offered him some dry clothing and that I would dry his. He accepted the off and I gave him a dry pair of pants and a shirt. I went back to the living room and sat back down. I wait form him to come out. When he did, only the pants were on and the shirt was in his hand.

"The shirt didn't fit, I hope you don't mind." He said with a smirk.

"No I don't mind." I said a bit nerves with a light blush across my cheeks.

He sat down on the couch putting his feet on the coffee table. I couldn't help but look at his body. It was very well toned; his body was very muscular, with his brood chest and his arms. His face and the piercing is what tied every thing together. I looked away and got lost in train of though of Gajeel and his body over mine in bed...

I was so lost that I didn't notice him go behind me and lean forward. I blushed a deep red thinking about. As I did, a low chuckle was heard from behind me. A jolt went throw me as I sat up straight out of fright. Gajeel was behind me smirking. He was also close to me, very close his chest was almost toughing my back. I blushed even more as he reaches over me for some thing.

I looked to see where his hand was goin', only to see it reaching for the book. I reached out and grabbed the book before him and help it close to my chest.

"What you hiding shrimp?" He asked while he tried to get the book from me.

"Nothing, and stop that." I replied getting away from him.

Gajeel gave a smirk and got up as well. I went across the room and held the book close to me hiding the title. He tried to grab it again but in steed he got my arm. When he did he pulled me over and pinned me down to the couch. One hand was holding both of my arms down over my head while he sat down on my legs.

"Know let see what this book is." He said reaching for the book resting on my chest.

I squirmed under his body trying to get free. He grabbed the book and turned it so he can see the title. He gave a strange look and placed the book on me like I was a table and started to flip throw the book. H stopped flipping when he got to one page. I was able to look down to see it was the dragon slayer matting chapter. I notice some writing on the page and then I remember I took notes.

He gave me a look and closed the book. The next thing that happen I didn't really thought would happen. He took his belt and binds my wrist together. I tried too get the binds off but with no susses. He picked me up and made the way to my bed room.

"G-Gajeel what are you doing?" I asked as I tried to get out off his grip.

"Your about to find out when a dragon slayer losses control of there hormones~" The dragon slayer said as he tossed me on the bed.

I looked up at him as he towered over me. The smirk on his face told me he was going to get his way with me, one way or another. He got on top of me with both his legs on each side of me and one hand on my left side of my face, his free hand cupped my cheek and started to trail down my body. Down my neck, then the caller bone, down in between both me breast and down to my stomach. He stopped at the waist band of my pyjama pants.

He slipped his hand up my shirt; his nails made my body shiver and it gave my goose bumps. A small noised escaped my lips it was a combination between a gasp and a moan. He smirked at me and keeps rubbing his hand up and down my torso area. I started to get very hot as he keeps doing so; his hand was back down at my waist and traced the waist band line of my bottoms.

"I wonder what under your clothing." Gajeel said with a sexy growl.

He slowly starts to take my pants off while I just lied there and watch helplessly. When they were finely off, he was able to see my panties. Gray fabric with black lace with the words 'I want it as hard as iron'. The smirk grew even bigger.

"Well then, your going to get it that hard" The slayer said as he ripped my shirt and panties off.

I was completely naked in from of the man I never though I would be, most people would have had thought I would have had scream or did some thing to prevent him from doing this to me. But they thing was, I wanted this here and now. I always kind of like Gajeel. Most would think. 'Oh she so innocent, she doesn't know what sex is' or 'Levy doesn't now any thing of men's body'. But their wrong, I reads so many smut novels and though about having it rough, hard and forceful and now here my chance.

I looked down at Gajeel waist to see a big bugle in his pants. He lean down to my chest area and started to lick and tease one of my nipples. A gasp escaped me as he teased my nipples. I was getting very wet and hot as he starts to suck one nipple and play with the other one. I was panting now and longing for him to fuck me.

He started to kiss down my stomach getting lower and lower. He stopped at my panties, I expected him to lick around my clit but in steed he speeded my legs as far as they could go. The next thing he was turning his skin in to iron dragon scales.

"Lets see how loud you can scream, Levy~" He said.

I was confused for a minuet until I felt a jolt of pain coming from my lower area. I screamed in pain and pleasure. Tears came from my eye from the pain. I look down to see a surprise, he was fisting me! His whole hand was in my vagina, some thing warm went down my thigh. I new what it was and hope it wouldn't stain the sheets, Gajeel saw the blood and start to lick it off. It sent shivers up my spin.

Gajeel waited for a few minuets before he stated to move his hand a bit. It was pain for a while but it changed in to pleasure. Moans and pants start to escape my lip as he moves his hand ever so slightly, he wasn't thrusting in or out, nether was he twisting his hand all he was doing was opening his hand a bit and then closing it again. I was hot and wet as he keep repeating that motion over and over again.

He finely removes his hand and started to lick my blood and juices off of his hand, I couldn't help but enjoy the sight. He gave me a smile that said what he was going to do next. He took off his pants to show a bigger bulge. He took off his boxers next and what I saw I didn't believe. His cock was at least 9 to 10 inches long with barbells in it. They were six in total, three going horizontal and three veridical. So three metal balls on the left side, three metal balls on the right, three on the top and three on the bottom.

He got in between my legs again with his erection pocking at my entrance, I look up at him with lust filled eyes that are yearning for him to fuck me. He saw it in my eyes and didn't wait for permission. He thrust in to me hard and fast and broke the barrier. I screamed out in pure pleasure and arched my back. He didn't wait for me to get use to his size and started to pounded me over and over again.

It was too much, with him thrusting in and out at full speed and strength and the metal balls hitting that sweet area made me feel light headed and so good. I was moaning uncontrollably as he panted. He pulled he up so I was able to put my arms around his neck and put my head in the crook of his neck. His secant made every thing better. The smell of sweat and metal was amazing. He keeps the pace going as I started to go in a daze, the climax was building in side of me and I wouldn't be able to hold it for much longer.

"I'm so close to coming Levy" He panted in to my ear.

I nodded and intertwined my small hand with his hair. He putted me back on to the bed and basically lied on me as he finished off. A warm jet of his seeds shot in too me, that made me hit my limit. I also came; we both went stiff as we finished off. I was in to much of a daze to notice Gajeel un-bind me as put the covers over me.

"Rest well shrimp, you're going to need it" He said before he left the room.

I wasn't sure when I went to sleep but it was dark and late when I woke up. I looked around too see if he was in the room but he wasn't, I got up and was about to walk over to the dresser to get some clothing but a pain shot throw me. I sat back down so I didn't hurt my self again. I turn towards my bed side table to get some painkilling pills only to find a set of pyjama.

They were like my other one with the top a grey lace and black fabric covering my breast, and the pants went from blue, to grey to black. There was also a new thong. This one was a dark blue with green lace. I put on the pyjamas and the thong and then got some painkillers. The pain was mostly gone in a few minuets. So I got up and made it slowly to the living room.

I was hoping to see Gajeel there but he wasn't. I sigh and went over to the couch and pick up the book I was reading earlier and the book Gajeel took from me. I read that for a bit before I felt life I needed to go back to bed. I was almost there before; two strong arms wrapped around me and picked me up.

"What are you doing up? You need to rest Levy." Gajeel said while he picked me up.

I gave a giggle and placed a hand on his hands. I gave a smile as he carried me back to the bed room. He lied me on the bed and he lied down next to me. I cuddled up next to him as he put a strong a protective arm around me. He smelled fresh so I guessed he showered. He was also wearing pyjama pants the same as mine.

"If you wondering why I have the same bottoms, I got them at La Senza sale for couples, along with some other stuff for you and for us." He said with a wink.

I gave a small blush and hid my face in the crook of his neck. He gave a chuckle and stroked the back of my head; a smile crept on to my face as he did so. We lied there in silence for a while enjoying the moment before he broke it with a simple and basic question.

"So do I move in here with my mate or do you move in with me?"

"It doesn't mater as long as I'm with my dragon, I'm happy" I reply and giving him our first kiss.


End file.
